


Wants

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band), 형 | My Annoying Brother (2016)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: It was a fact you learned that nothing good ever happens at a club. Nothing good ever comes from a one night stand. After someone catches your eye and you spend the night together you think maybe you were wrong.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off his character in "Hyung" and is set after the movies events.

He was hard to miss. Sitting alone at the bar. Everyone around gave him a wide breadth. Well, wide for a crowded nightclub past midnight. Avoiding any interaction with him like he was contagious. You had seen him enter the room earlier. Eyes immediately drawn to him. Dressed up in a sharp navy suit and tapping a cane in front of his feet. People moving away as he found a stool and ordered a drink from the bartender. Your friends you came with half forgotten as you kept finding yourself glancing his way. Watching him fold his cane and tuck it away in his blazer. Sip on his liquor. All while the music continued pounding and your friends danced without you. The one drink you had long since polished off barely gripped. Only sipping on the melted ice water. You couldn’t help from wondering what his story was. Was he meeting someone? Did he enjoy eavesdropping on the others at the bar trying to flirt? How has no one approached him yet? Did he just like clubs?

No. That was ridiculous. Nothing good ever happened in a club. But he was attractive alright, and drank like he needed a good distraction in his life. Not the average fuckboy you could see grinding on strange women. Maybe that was the suit tricking you. Without realizing it your curiosity led your feet. Standing up. Your friend who had taken a break from dancing caught your arm and whined drunkenly.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bar.” Her face lit up.

“Finally! Who’d you see?” You pointed. Her smiled twisted into a grimace. Like she ate something sour.

“Him? You’re leaving me for the blind guy?”

“Don’t be such an asshole.” You yanked your arm free and she huffed.

“Bitch.” Okay so maybe she was more of an acquaintance than a friend. “It’s not like he’ll even see where to put his dick.” Make that ex-acquaintance. You were beside him before you could think about what to say. Leaning on the counter. The strangers fingertips glided up and down his glass, spreading the condensation. It was almost empty.

“Hey handsome,” you smiled and greeted. His ears perked, sitting up straighter. Turning towards the sound of your voice. His gaze was somewhere by your shoulder. Blank.

“Me?” he questioned. At least he heard you over the music. You always hated shouting in clubs to talk.

“Of course you. Can I buy you a refill?”

“Uh, sure. Sure. Yeah.” You waved over the bartender. He nodded to acknowledge he saw you and turned to finish serving someone else.

“The people I came with turned out to have garbage personalities. Mind if I talk with you a bit?”

“No, go ahead. I’d like the company.” He offered you a small smile. Only half of his mouth lifting before tamping it back down.

“I’m not interrupting a date or anything am I?”

“No,” he scoffed and held back laughter. “Just wanted to get out and enjoy a drink.”

“There are quieter places to do that.”

“I guess, but those places don’t have you.” You chuckled and felt your cheeks heat up. It was corny and easy, but you enjoyed those types of lines. It helped he was cute and you were tipsy to be honest. That’s when the bartender came over for your order.

“Could you get another of whatever he’s drinking? I’d also like a rum and coke. Thank you.” He flashed you a smile and confirmed he heard with a,

“Two drinks for the beautiful lady.” His eyes glimpsed at your chest. Your smile tightened. More forced as you told him to put it on your groups tab. The man beside you finished off his drink. The glass thunking to the counter as he set it down. The bartender quickly snatched it up and began pouring whiskey over the melting ice. Then moving on to your order.

“So,” you smirked. “You really expect me to believe you’re just here for fun? No one comes here without ulterior motives.” The stranger beside you smiled.

“I guess not.”

“So what’s your story? Heartbreak? Down on your luck? Prowling for the next victim to be overtaken by your charms?” The smile turned bashful. The bartender slid over your drinks and left. You couldn’t focus on anything but this stranger though. It was a beautiful smile he had, and you admired the way the apples of his cheeks lifted. Small wrinkles forming around his eyes. The bright neon lights from the club surrounding you both and making his skin glow.

“Would you believe I came for conversation?”

“Not at all.” You sipped out of your glass. Feeling the liquor and carbonation hit your stomach. Warming it. Making you bolder. “If I tell you my reason will you tell me yours?”

“Deal.” You reached out and grazed the back of his hand with your fingers. The one resting on his leg. He flinched and tensed at the sudden touch, but didn’t pull away. You leaned closer, hand forming to his thigh and sliding up. The cheap fabric rough on your palm. You stopped before it went too high. Enjoying the way he licked his lips and let a quivering sigh escape. Smoothing out your voice so he knew exactly your intentions.

“I was originally forced here. I wanted to go home, but then I met you. Now I want…you.” He licked his lips again. “Your turn.”

“I wanted to try–” He hesitated. Embarrassed? Nervous? Then you spotted his trembling fingers moving to your hand on his leg. Following it up. Shaking grip coming around just above your wrist lightly. Nervous, then. “I wanted to find a beautiful woman.”

“Is that it?” you teased. Now inches from his face. Even without his sight every part of him seemed to be focused on you. Alcohol abandoned. “You didn’t maybe want to, oh I don’t know, kiss her? Feel her? Fuck her?” His face was getting more red. Flustered. Perhaps he was more inexperienced around women, you thought. And that thought only made you want him more. Your wrist turning, hand feeling the inside of his thigh just below where his length was tucked away. Squeezing it gently. His breath snagging in his throat. Muttering obscenities in his shock.

“Y-yes,” the man stammered quietly. “Yes, I came to find that.” Then in a fit of boldness on his part his hand went to your waist and tugged you between his legs. His face now so close to your chest you could feel his breath. You responded by tilting your head, bending down slightly, and pressing your lips to his. He inhaled sharply before returning the kiss. Teeth already tugging on your lip, and you opened for his tongue. When it didn’t come right away you took the lead and tested the waters. Brushing inside his mouth. You were rewarded by the hand on your waist traveling upward. Squeezing lightly. Thumb moving back and forth just under your breast. Like he was too nervous to fully commit to it. You weren’t like that. Smirking against his mouth as you turned your wrist so you could palm him over his pants. He was already half hard and it made your ego soar. His breath hitched, mouth not cooperating with your kiss anymore. Frozen. He was so sensitive, you mused. How attractive. Pulling away to speak.

“Do you think you found that woman?” His head went up and down, agreeing vehemently. You removed your hand. “Your place or mine?”

The disapproving stares from the women you came with were ignored. Following this man you met to the street and into a cab. Touching the hand not holding his cane after you sat and watching fondly as he played with your fingers. Then moving closer so you could guide his hand to your knee. Doing your best not to make noise when his palm slid along your skin. Warm and a bit shaky. Going under the hem of your dress to your thigh. Itching to go higher but fearful of the driver seeing. The anticipation was making you ache with need. Thoughts dizzy with alcohol.

After the cab stopped you both exited and he lead you into his home. He leaned the cane on the wall and held out a hand after you shut the door. You took it. Looking around the surprisingly neat space of a single grown man as he walked you back to his bedroom. Noting all the sports trophies. Freezing when you saw one in particular framed and displayed proudly in a glass case by the kitchen among others. An olympic gold medal.

“Holy shit,” you couldn’t stop yourself from muttering. Quickly going to explain why you suddenly quit walking. “You’re an olympic athlete. Th-that’s so cool.”

“You think?” he smirked over his shoulder.

“What sport?”

“Judo.”

“Sorry I just–that’s so amazing. I could never imagine training so hard for something like that. Who knew the man I was flirting with at the bar would be this incredible?”

“Thank you,” he replied softly. He tugged you some and you began moving to his room again. Once you were there you hardly took a glance around before wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. He made a startled noise then relaxed into it. Hands going to your hips. Coaxing his lips apart with your tongue so you could taste the whiskey he had at the club. It emboldened him. Hands moving around to feel your ass. You moaned softly as you pressed closer and felt his length as he got more aroused. Holding back a smile. Knowing you were having that effect on him. Knowing he wanted you. That anyone wanted you.

Soon you grew impatient and began stripping off clothing. First pushing his blazer to the floor. Then un-doing the buttons on his shirt while he searched for the zipper on your dress. Pawing at you like he couldn’t keep you close enough. Finding it on the side and swiftly pulling it down. You separated and cursed under your breath at your clumsy fingers. Stuck on his pants button. Every fucking time, you groaned internally. He chuckled which eased your frustration. Urging your hands away long enough for you both to get down to your underwear. But you both knew where this was going. So you finished removing all of your clothes. When he reached out for you again his knuckles bumped your stomach before properly grabbing your waist. You gasped as he pulled you roughly into him then grinned when he realized you were naked. Eyes widening, mouth slightly agape. It was like he was feeling a woman’s naked body for the first time. But now you could see the evidence of his hard training without that suit in the way and you felt your entire body heat up. He was gorgeous. Lean muscle stretched over his curvy frame. You hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in a long time.

The man moved one of his hands up your torso to your neck. His thumb traced your chin. Brushing over your lower lip. Then his mouth was on yours once more. Nibbling softly on your lip and you moaned. Heat pooling between your legs. As he lit your senses on fire you urged him towards his bed. After the back of his knees hit the mattress you separated so he could lay back on the pillows.

“Condom?” you questioned. Without directly answering he reached over to his nightstand. Pulling open the one drawer and coming back with a little square foil. Your gaze was dark as he hesitated, but pushed his last piece of clothing down his legs. Kicking them off the edge of the bed. His cock sitting hard and thick on his stomach. You bit your bottom lip roughly, muttering a quiet, “fuck me,” under your breath. You straddled his thighs as he tore open the packaging. Eager to touch him, but waiting until he had rolled on the condom to do so for safety. You weren’t that drunk or stupid.

“W-will you ride me?” The stammered request took you by surprise. Swallowing thickly. His eyes were heavily lidded, breathing shallow, body trembling. Reaching out to feel your curves. Following your thighs to your hips. Mapping your figure so he could picture what you looked like. He was sinful. You knew in that moment he was going to be your undoing. Even more so when he added, “please.”

“Yeah,” you breathed in wonderment. “Of course.” Bending over, you began kissing his slender neck. Allowing him to take his time as his hands ran up your back and over your shoulders. You shivered. No one had ever touched you so gently before. His fingertips dancing along your skin and raising goosebumps. Then around your front to cup your breasts. Squeezing them hesitantly. Like he was unsure of what he was doing.

This was supposed to be a quick one night fling. So why was your heart racing so much? You wanted his hands to feel every part of you. To hear him moan. You wanted him. Goddamn all of him.

There was a mark blooming on his neck from your ministrations. Proud of your stamp you trailed your lips up to meet his. Kissing him briefly. “Ready?” He nodded and let his eyelids flutter closed. One hand jumping back to your hip while the other cupped your jaw. Fingers going into your hair. You stabilized yourself beside his shoulder on the bed with one hand. The other reached between your bodies and took a hold of his cock. Guiding him to your entrance. You sank down quickly, breath hitching as he filled you up. Stretching you. He groaned, jaw going slack, exhale stuttering on its way out of his lungs.

“Fuck,” he cursed through a whiny, cut-off voice. Then you rolled your hips. Going forward then back. Feeling him hit oh so close to the right spot. His hand on your hip tightened. “Holy fuck that feels good.” The man moaned once more to get control of his voice. Strengthening it so it wasn’t so breathless. Changing mid-noise into something rougher. More animalistic. You rolled your hips again and that time he matched you. Helping your movements be more fluid. You leaned your head back and moaned loudly. The vibrations rattling through his hand as you found a nice, slow pace. His hips meeting you each time. You sat up as you continued. Using his chest for balance. Going from more forward and back motions to up and down. A harder strain on your thighs, but worth it to see the man beneath you tremble and writhe. His face contorted in pure bliss. He was a vision. You forgot how much you enjoyed riding someone just for this view.

His hand fell from your jaw, forming around your breast instead. Kneading it. Fingers unintentionally pinching your nipples as he did so. But he didn’t stay long enough for you to care. Fingers splayed on your stomach. Simply doing his best to feel how you moved since he couldn’t see. His other palm sliding down your hips and thigh then back up. Both hands meeting around your waist. He exhaled shakily. Pulling you down on top of him harder. You cut off a moan at the surprising action. His cock hitting deep inside of you. The pressure in your gut jumping up as he repeated it. So close, but it wasn’t enough. You needed more. Fingers going down to rub at your clit. Your muscles constricted around his cock. He gasped and cursed at the unexpected extra tightness and asked,

“What are you doing?” Instead of answering aloud you stopped long enough to grab one of his hands. Allowing him to feel the path down your stomach. Pressing two of his digits to your clit and making them go in circles. Then you released him to let him continue. And he did. Causing the coil to go tighter and you moaned shamelessly. Speeding up your hips. The man beneath you stopped trying to match you. Now pushing harder with his fingers and you whined. Quickly tapping his hand and muttering,

“Too hard. Too hard.” So he backed off and you moaned appreciatively. “Fuck. Just like that. Please don’t stop.”

“Fuck. I…I,” he panted. But you couldn’t focus on the rest of the sentence. Too intent on chasing your end. It was right there. Just a few more seconds. Just a few more times feeling his cock going deep inside you. Your toes were curling. Eyes squeezing shut. Pitch of your moans sliding up. Then the pressure finally burst free. Making you call out and stop on top of him. Shaking and mewling. Nails unintentionally scratching his skin as you grasped for a grounding object. Your labored breathing catching on every inhale as you fought to calm yourself down. Your blissful haze broken by the little circles he was still making with his fingers. You pulled his hand away and smiled lazily. Letting the tension melt away from your body. When your gaze went back to him you realized he had taken his other hand off your waist at some point to cover his mouth. His eyebrows were beginning to relax after furrowing. Muffled whimpers leaking through his fingers. So you took that hand and pinned both of them on either side of his head as you leaned over. Kissing him shortly. It wasn’t clear when he had finished, but his flushed, blissed out expression was not that of a man desperate to still cum. Your pride swelled at the satisfied, fucked out look on his face. You ran your palms over his arms and down his torso. He raised his head and clumsily connected your lips again. Keeping you there. Sucking on your upper lip lightly. Slowly opening your mouth to deepen it. Moaning against your tongue.

His head hit the pillow after breaking away. You rested your forehead to his chest while you both got your breathing back to normal. His heart was still hammering. It made you smile. This man was something else. Not normally the type you’d see doing this kind of thing. Fucking a random woman one night then never speaking to her again. So you figured you could risk inflating his ego to compliment him.

“That felt amazing.”

“Yeah,” he replied softly. “I mean, I agree. You were–sorry. I can’t think straight with you still…” You brushed your lips over his skin as his babbling trailed and sat up.

“With me still on you?” He nodded minutely. You raised yourself off his softening member and he sighed at the loss of heat. Biting his lip. “Let me go clean up while you straighten your thoughts. Where’s your bathroom?” He sat up on his elbows and gestured with his chin. The layout of his home memorized.

“Right across the hallway.”

“I’ll be right back.” With that you turned and went where he said. The short trip was sobering. Like most alcohol induced bathroom trips. Making you wonder if he’d kick you out once you returned. Was he the type to make you take a taxi home this late? Or would he let you stay for a possible round two? Only one way to find out.

After entering his bedroom again you took a second in the doorway before making yourself known. Taking in the mess of strewn clothes and crumpled bed sheets. The man you were with sitting on the edge of the mattress with his underwear pulled back on. Assumedly after having thrown away the used condom. Short hair ruffled and sticking up at odd angles. As if he could feel your eyes on him he reached up and combed it down with his fingers. Leaning his forearms on his thighs afterward. Waiting. You opened your mouth and quickly realized you never got his name. So you would need to improvise conversation where it wasn’t necessary to use it.

“Hey,” you called quietly. He straightened his posture, head turning toward your voice. A small smile on his lips. Echoing you.

“Hey.”

“I was just wondering if you would prefer I leave now or in the morning?” The smile cracked.

“Oh, um, did…did you want to leave now?”

“Not really,” you admitted. “But I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You won’t,” he answered hurriedly. It eased your worries. He seemed rather eager to keep you around a bit longer. “You-you can stay. You can stay with me.” His ears perked at the sound of your footsteps coming closer. You straddled his lap, his hands instantly going to your waist. One sliding up to your neck. His gaze was blank as always, but his irises flitted around your face as if he could see you. It made your heart race for the second time that night. He replaced his fingers with his lips. Mimicking what you had done to him earlier. You moaned softly to let him know you enjoyed it. Relishing in the plushness of his thick lips marking you. You wound your arms around him, one hand cradling the back of his skull. Lightly scratching the scalp there since his hair was too short to grab.

“If you keep doing that we won’t get any sleep tonight.” He chuckled and stopped before his mark could get too dark, hugging you closer. Hands splayed on your back in an oddly intimate gesture. Your bare chests pressed together. His cheek on your shoulder, breath tickling your neck. It made you hesitate. You’d never known someone to be this…affectionate in this scenario. It wasn’t unwelcome though. It felt rather good actually. It was nice to feel wanted, and that was the point of one night stands anyway; lies covering each others loneliness and insecurities like a balm. This was just another patch that would dissolve in the sunlight the next morning. So you brushed it off as he spoke up.

“I hope you don’t mind waking up early. I have training in the morning.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Good. Cause my alarm is already set.” With that you separated long enough to lay down properly in his bed. Pulling the comforter over your bodies. You turned away from him then took his hand, urging him against your back. His fingers hesitated a moment before going around your waist. Curling himself around you into a question mark. You hummed contentedly. Mumbling,

“You’re so warm.”

“Are you too hot?” he asked just as quietly. His deep voice vibrating on your back and beside your ear. Giving you chills. You braided your fingers through his on your stomach. Closing your eyes.

“No. It’s nice.”

Rustling and groaning woke you. The bed shifting. An alarm blaring. Then it was quiet again as the ringing stopped and the mattress bounced as a body flopped down on it. You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but pushed it out of your mind. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, stretched and turned around. He was there on his back digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He groaned tiredly.

“Not a morning person?” you questioned jokingly.

“How could you tell?” Both of you chuckled. Then he rolled to his side and slung an arm around you. Pulling you closer. You trailed your hand down his side lightly. Enjoying the shiver it earned you before moving to palm him over his underwear. He gasped and tensed, and you felt why. He had woken up hard. From being pressed against you all night perhaps. Whatever the reason it made you excited. You kissed his jaw, whispering a sweet,

“I can help with that.” His hips shifted toward your hand. Only a little, but it was enough. Feeling his cock twitch beneath the fabric at your suggestion. He wet his lips and took a deep breath like he was steeling himself. Then you were being rolled onto your back with him on top of you. You grinned and wrapped your arms around him. Spreading your legs instinctually for him to fit between. He rolled his hips to meet yours, grinding against your core and you moaned softly. Then his lips were on your collarbone. Making a path of fervent, wet kisses to the crook of your neck. His stubble lightly scratched your skin. Arousal rushed to your center as your skin electrified at his touch. Muttering profanities as he brushed your clit with each roll of his hips. Letting him go slow to build up the anticipation. Letting him litter your skin with marks. But eventually you needed to get things going before he came in his underwear. Whispering, “please, fuck me,” and tugging on his hair. He exhaled shakily. Swallowing thickly as he pulled away. Reaching over to his bedside table to get another condom before sliding the last of his clothes off. You bit your lip while watching him roll the latex on his hard member. You could see the red etches on his sides from the night before where you scratched him accidentally. Crashing your lips to his when he hovered over you again. Holding him to you and hiking a leg around his waist. Eager to have him fill you. One of his hands paused supporting himself to reach between you and guide himself to your entrance. Teasing you by rubbing the tip on your clit for a moment. Making you groan into his mouth. Then he began entering you. Gliding in smoothly until his hips met yours. His lips broke from yours enough to breath,

“Oh fuck.” He didn’t bother much with build-up. Hips snapping into you faster and faster with each thrust. Face going to hide in your neck. Panting and grunting as he went harder. You called out. Nails raking down his back. One reaching further to grab his ass for a moment. Your end careening toward you. With the friction of his body on top of you, the sound of your joining filling the room, and his guttural, raw exclamations in your ear you were intoxicated. Even more than the previous night. It felt so amazingly good to be with someone this way. Even if you could tell he was inexperienced. There was no shame in that, and you enjoyed having someone so responsive to your touch. Digging your nails harder into the expanse of his back to hear him keen. Damn did you love the vocal ones. “Fuck,” he continued to utter. “You feel so fucking good. You’re so…everything–” He abandoned the half sentence with a gasp. “Oh fuck. Fuck…” Suddenly he picked up his pace. Groans turned into weak whines. Uncontrolled and soft. Spiking your arousal higher than you thought possible so early in the morning. Fuck, you could probably cum to those sounds alone. But you paused. His rhythm faltered. Then he choked on a moan. Coming out more as a heavy exhale as he slammed into you two more times. Working himself through his orgasm. You held back your dissatisfaction at how quickly he finished. You were just starting to sink into the pleasure. Now it was torn away from you. “I’m sorry,” he told you breathlessly. “I don’t–I don’t know what came over me. I–”

“It’s okay,” you interrupted. Only half meaning it. “Just go down on me instead.” He nodded. Sitting up so he could pull out and tie off the condom. Tossing it in the general direction of his trash bin before maneuvering down. His palms went to your thighs. Trailing them up. His head following them until his fingers found your core. Spreading you open. His eyes slid closed as his tongue went out in search of your bundle of nerves. Swiping up the length of you, and your thighs trembled. Sighing pleasantly as the warmth in your gut returned.

“You’re so wet,” the man mumbled in awe. As if he wasn’t just inside of you. His cheeks dusted pink. Thumb rubbing your folds gently as his thoughts struggled to form into a sentence. “Thi-this may sound like an odd compliment, but…but yo-you smell nice. I have a really sensitive nose, and w-with the taste I just…can’t help but want more. A lot more.” Before you could respond or consider what he said he flattened out his tongue, replacing his thumb, and you wove a hand in his hair. Grinding on him. Moaning as the wet muscle rubbed your clit. His fingers left your folds to reach under your thighs. Taking a hold of your hips. Stiffening his tongue and pulling you harder against his mouth. You moaned louder in between breathless encouragement. Then he switched to circle your clit before taking it between his lips. Essentially kissing you before flicking over it repeatedly. Making you writhe and call out. He continued to switch between the two methods. Flattening his tongue so you could grind on his face and lap up your arousal, and speeding up to hear you moan. The pressure was spreading quickly in your body. You glanced down to see his mess of soft hair in your fingers. The muscles on his arms and back working as his hands directed your hips. Biting your lip and whimpering when you noticed all the interwoven red lines etched there on his beautiful skin. His tone, round ass. One of his legs still tangled with the comforter, and his hips moving on the mattress. Trying to relieve himself of some frustration that had built back up. Your gaze stayed a moment. The bare leg not under the covers bending out so he could get better leverage to hump the mattress. Watching the muscles on his thick thigh and ass work. And he moaned. Forcing you to gasp at the jolt of vibration on your core. Despite how much you ached to finish, you urged his lips from you by his hair.

“What–”

“No,” you interrupted before he could ask if he did something wrong. Voice wavering. “It’s fine. It’s fine. Get up here.” He obeyed and your previous thoughts were confirmed. His length hard and swollen red. Begging for attention. His lips and chin were wet, and your hand was reaching for his drawer. “You’re already so hard again. You love my pussy that much sweetheart?” You fumbled it open. Pulling a foil packet from it and ripping it open. The man above you nodded dumbly. Wiping his face clean. Then the corner of his mouth lifted.

“You’re turning me into a sex addict.” You laughed lightly before reaching down. His smirk gone for a slack jaw as you wrapped your hand around him and stroked a couple of times. His eyes pinched shut as he exhaled sharply. Breath trembling past his lips. You loved watching him fall apart at the simplest stimulation. Desperate to relieve his greedy cock. Desperate the feel you. To fuck you. Forced to rely and focus on the four senses he had to attain satisfaction. Maybe that was part of why he was so vulnerable to your touch. Stimulation was never simple to him. Enamored as his senses were all overwhelmed by you. Bunching the sheets on either side of you as you rolled the condom on. Waiting for your instruction to do more. Letting himself be guided to your waiting cunt before putting his hips forward. Slowly entering this time. Small twitches in his facial muscles letting you know he was holding back. Severely affected by your warmth and tightness and arousal that probably still lingered on his tongue. You whimpered at the thought. Excited at the knowledge he was like this because of you. He snagged his lower lip with his teeth. Shaking his head. “I just want to stay here and fuck you all day.”

“Think you have the stamina for it, sweetheart?” His smirk returned. Bordering on smiling.

“Careful saying that. We could always find out.” His lower half rolled into you. His cock gliding in and out as he set a rhythm that was much slower like you had the previous night. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him. His words washed you with a new wave of desire. The desire to be his good girl. Your mind instantly slipping into something more submissive as your body begged for release.

“Please,” you whined. “Fuck me harder. I want it so bad.” His lips went down. Catching your nose first as he missed. Giggling as his cheeks reddened and he shut you up by capturing your lips hungrily. Making a wet smacking sound as he kissed you once. Then he did as you asked. The sudden jolt of pleasure had you calling out, writhing under him. You raised your legs on his waist. His cock went deeper inside you at the new angle. Hitting that spot that had you gasping and practically screaming, “yes! Oh fuck! Right there!” He sat up, his hands going to your sides. Using it to keep you in place, and as leverage to slam into you harder. Your legs were shaking. The coil in your gut also trembling with tension. The man pounding you stared down at you, and you could’ve sworn he could see at least bits of you. His pupils were blown wide and as hot as burning coals on your flesh. Flitting around your shape. The muscles on his arms and stomach straining to keep up the powerful thrusts. Lips parted as he struggled to breathe properly. Grunting and panting and concentrating on lasting until you came first. You grappled at the sheets, his arm, the pillow, anything. Each exhale carrying a whimper or moan or profanity. So close to coming undone. Your mind unraveling at how deep and wonderfully he struck that sweet spot over and over. He was a vision above you. All cloying hands and licentious expressions. “Don’t stop,” you begged. Your tongue getting away from you along with your lucidity. Willpower to keep your voice low lost with every other bit of decency you once had. Vision tunneling with one thing in mind. “Fuck me. Fuck your cock feels so fucking good. Oh fuck me, yes. Yes!” Another sharp gasp resounded as his thumb found your clit, and your next moan tore at your throat. Voice raw and desperate. “Yes! Fuck!” You tipped over the edge. Your entire body convulsing and tightening around him. Arching off the bed. Everything going black with dots of white for several seconds. Allowing the pleasure to sweep through you and melt into satisfaction as he slowed down his thrusts. His still hard length brushing inside you more smoothly and almost lazily. Then you shook and tensed around him as his thumb continued, and you had to reach down and throw his hand off of you. It stopped the aftershocks and you reached out to him. Pulling him down to kiss you. Biting down on his lip while your hands explored his hot skin. Bits of sweat gathering on his lower back and the nape of his neck. Squeezing his ample ass one more time before trailing your mouth to his ear.

“Come on, sweet thing,” you cooed. “I want you to cum again for me.” He sighed shakily by your ear. Craning his neck while you nipped and licked a path there between words. You felt his hips begin to pick up their pace again. Not uncontrolled, but not taking his time either. Hissing softly as you tightened around him. Canting your hips up in time to match him. One of his hands leaving the sheets to hold your breast. Burying his face in your neck. Unable to hide how unstable his breathing had become. Trembling on every exhale. And the sounds. Dear lord the sounds were pornographic, and obscene, and hot. Your wetness resounding in the silences between his quiet moans. Bouncing off your ears every time he buried himself inside your tight walls. As the hand on your breast decided to move up you detached from his neck. Fingers slid up your throat and around your jaw. Mapping how you looked. Clumsily pushing your stray hairs off your forehead before forming to the side of your face. His head lifted enough to press his cheek to the other side of where his hand was. Allowing him to feel any slight twitch of your face muscles. His cheek was warm, you focused in on. His straining puffs of air hitting your ear. Skin rough with stubble and you found yourself nuzzling closer. Eyes fluttering closed. Your own fingers weaving into his hair and splayed steadfast between his shoulderblades. Holding him in place. Telling him silently that you liked it and didn’t want him to move. Because truly you didn’t. The action was perhaps second nature to him, but it was all new for you, and it filled your chest with this new sort of longing. To keep him close. To help him reach his peak of pleasure as you had. It was the third time he’d made your heart thrum against your ribs so rapidly. Turning your voice into honey to encourage him further since he seemed to like it before.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. Come on, sweetheart. You know how to treat me so good. I just want you to feel the same.”

“I already do,” he panted. “So fucking good.”

“What’s so fucking good?”

“You are. So good. I’m about to cum again.” You appreciated the warning. Putting his previous words on hold in your mind. Moaning shamelessly.

“Then cum for me.” He accepted your words and sped up his hips. Chasing his high. Hand leaving your face to fist the sheets. You removed one of yours; the one from his back, and reached for his thigh. Grabbing it just above the back of his knee. And you felt him trembling. Muscles shaking and straining. You don’t think he even noticed. Pushing himself to continue with one goal; do as you said. Breathless and moaning in your ear. Falling apart. Stammering out a soft,

“Th-thank you…” Then his hips stuttered. Straining groans huffing past his lips as he found his release. Fucking into you a few more times. Burying himself in you completely as he worked everything from his greedy cock. Body trembling with the force of it. And then you kissed him. Palms going to cradle each side of his face. He sighed pleasantly into your mouth. Ignoring the burning in his lungs for a few moments to kiss you back. Lips and teeth and tongue bruising you in their passion.

Until the burning became too much and he pulled away to breathe. Then he pulled his length away too. Slipping out of you and sitting back on his knees. Face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat down to his cock. His fingers went to remove the used condom. You took the free moment while he tied it off to sit up and compose yourself. Combing your fingers through your hair to fix it. The adrenaline dying in your system and bringing you back to reality like waking up from a dream. A very good, very athletic dream.

A phone began ringing. His cell phone. It was on the nightstand. Screen lit up with a picture of a woman. The name simply said ‘coach’. You took it and held it out to him.

“Here,” you offered. “I’ll trade you.” His fingers hesitated so you shoved it at his stomach. Making him drop the condom as he scrambled to catch the phone. You threw the condom out for him then stood as he answered the call.

“Hello?” The voice that spoke back even you could make out. She was yelling. The man wincing at her tone.

“Where the hell are you, you bastard! You’re an hour late to practice! What’s your excuse!? You better be dead or I’ll kill you!” You chuckled quietly and began dressing in your clothes from the night before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize so much time had passed,” he rushed to speak. Eyes wide in genuine shock. “I swear. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Don’t bother,” the other woman replied bitterly. “The people who have the gym after us will already be waiting by the time you get here. This was a wasted day.” The call ended. He set his phone on the mattress then slowly looked in your direction. You zipped up your dress.

“What time is it?” You went to his alarm clock that had been face down all morning, set it back up then answered. “Fuck,” he muttered. “We were…for almost two hours?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, huh?” you teased. “Would’ve been longer but someone got a little…excited at first.” The man blushed and stood from his bed. “At least you can tell your coach you didn’t totally skip working out.” He gave a half-hearted smile and walked to a dresser. Trying to shove away his embarrassment. Pulling open a drawer. Feeling around and picking out a plain pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. As he put them on you added, “I’m sorry for getting you in trouble. I had a really good time, though.” His motions slowed as he pulled down the hem on his shirt.

“For more time with you? It was worth any trouble.” You smiled and opened your mouth for a final goodbye. A fake excuse to leave so it was your choice. Then he spoke again. Tripping over his words. “W-will you–I mean, would you…do you want breakfast? I mean, I don’t have anywhere to be now, and you…you…must be hungry?” He pivoted on his heel and faced you with a nervous smile.

“You want me to stay and eat with you?”

“Yes–well, I mean, a little…yeah. Yes.”

“That’s highly unusual.” No one had ever asked you to stay. Especially not to eat. Either you snuck out, they snuck out, or one of you made up excuses to leave before their lies could see daylight. Or their roommate got back. Nothing like this had ever happened in your experience. Which he obviously had a lot less of than you. The signs kept popping up. Making you more curious. You watched him swallow thickly. Masking his anxiousness poorly.

“Is it?”

“Yes,” you chuckled. “But it’s sweet. Really sweet. I’m starving.”

“So…you’ll stay?”

“Sure. Could be interesting.” He sighed in relief, smile widening.

“Y-you can use my shower if you want. I’ll cook.”

“You don’t want to join me?” you teased again. Hoping to see him blush once more.

“I don’t think that would help either of our appetites,” he quipped back.

“Well, maybe it would help one appetite, but not the other.” He laughed. Full and warm and making the space lighter. It was a charming laugh. Contagious in its happiness. Easing any doubts. This stranger liked you. He genuinely liked you without even knowing your name. It was odd, but you didn’t mind it. You would just enjoy your time together until you inevitably parted after breakfast. Then he stepped closer. Reaching out and taking your shoulders. Fingers trembling slightly. Using them as a guide up your neck to your jaw. Then he molded his lips to your own. Soft and unhurried. Stubble catching your skin each time he ebbed closer. Fitting tighter. Tasting you like all he wanted in life in that moment was to be closer to you. Maybe he did. Maybe he wasn’t done using you, and you agreed to stay because you weren’t done using him. His motives were unknown, but you enjoyed feeling wanted so what did it matter? His lips were soft, his tongue was skillful, and he touched you like you were the only thing that existed. He fucked you like you’re the only thing that’s important enough to exist. Maybe you were deluding yourself, but you didn’t want to guard your heart so harshly around him. As he pulled away you found yourself wanting to stay. Watching his lips.

“I’ll get you a towel,” he said.

“Okay. Thank you,” you replied softly. It brushed the tension off the man in front of you as he went around you and into the hallway. You followed him to a door beside the bathroom. When it opened it revealed shelves of towels and extra sheets. He grabbed one of the former and set it on the sink after closing the closet. Maneuvering like it was his usual morning routine. Reaching behind the shower curtain next. There was a squeak as metal grinded and the water rushed to life. Some of it got on his hand so he wiped it on his sweatpants as he came back to you just outside the door. Scratching his cheek. Bringing attention to the slight shadow there.

“That should be warm in just a second. I’ll shave once you’re in and start the food. Do you like noodles?”

“I don’t know anyone who doesn’t.”

“Good point. Um, well…I heard you put your dress on earlier. It’s not like I can see you take your clothes off so if you want to…”

“Yeah,” you answered before he could finish. Doing your best to prevent anything from turning awkward. Chuckling light-heartedly. “Relax. You’re acting like you weren’t going down on me just a little bit ago.”

“Another good point,” he smiled. “Alright. Help yourself to use whatever you see.”

“Thanks.” You walked past him. Stripping off your clothes again and getting in the shower. You heard the sink run at first while he shaved before leaving you alone to finish cleaning up. It felt good to wash the sex off your skin. Well, the majority of it. There would be a few spots on your neck for the next couple of days. Although when you noticed them in the mirror you didn’t fill with regret. You were…proud. Happy. And a little turned on. Tracing over them with your fingertips while the fog on the mirror evaporated. Revealing more of the full picture of you. Standing naked in a strangers bathroom. Hair freshly damp and smelling like your one night stands soap. Which was fragrance free actually because of his sensitive nose.

You really had sex with a total stranger. Multiple times. And liked it. The fact of it finally beginning to settle in. Pressing lightly on the marks he left you with. Feeling how real they were. You liked it. You liked him. It was such a novel situation; enjoying the company of someone who used you. No. That wasn’t fair. You used him. You figured he’d be easy and used him to feel wanted and not so alone in this world. He…

Fuck you were such an asshole. He was naive and kind and you used that to fuel your own ego. He deserved a chance. A real chance. So you decided you wouldn’t rush breakfast. Talk to him. Learn his name…somehow. Maybe if you were very, very lucky he’d want to meet with you again. Or maybe he was just that inexperienced and was offering you food to be polite. You’d find out soon enough, but you also felt strange putting your underwear from the night before on again now that you were clean. So you zipped on the dress then threw out the under garment. Fixing your damp hair as best you could before walking out with the used towel in hand. He was in the kitchen area reaching for bowls in a cabinet.

“Hey,” you called over to get his attention. Smiling so your tone came off more bright. “Where did you want me to put this towel? I felt bad leaving it in the bathroom.”

“No, that’s fine. Just leave it on the sink in there. I’ll get it later.”

“Alright,” you shrugged. His house. You did what he said, and when you returned he had three bowls set on the counter. It was odd, but you didn’t think anything of it. Walking toward him. As you did the smell hit you. Its was mild, but the broth he had the noodles in smelled like chicken and your hunger grew exponentially. Catching him while he didn’t have anything in his hands. Touching his side lightly. He jolted and whipped around, eyes wide. “Thank you for the food,” you said before leaning forward. Pressing your lips to his cheek. “You’re such a sweetheart. So good to me.” He relaxed minutely. Until you moved a palm from his side to the front of his sweatpants. Your fingers easily molding around his length through the loose fabric. His voice caught and sputtered. Trying to form words but too jumbled to understand. So you backed away and he exhaled forcibly. Shoulders lowering from where they had tensed. Starting over. His face flushed.

“I don-don’t think you’ve met.” He raised one of his hands palm up. Gesturing behind you. When you turned you blanched. Words failing you a moment as embarrassment became your dominant emotion when you noticed there was another man sitting on the sofa. Not for being caught the morning after, but because you just tried to grope his friend in front of him. He was slightly bigger. Glasses and a take-out restaurants cap on his head like he worked there. Staring at you. Whatever he was doing on the phone in his hands before forgotten.

“Hey,” he mumbled almost quietly enough for you not to hear.

“Sorry about that,” you recovered quickly. Pushing your embarrassment away. “I didn’t see you. Hi.” Your one night stand cleared his throat and began filling each bowl with food from the pot on the stove. Speaking over his shoulder.

“He just came for food.”

“You’re making me sound bad,” the other man defended. “I also came to make sure you were alright. Your coach was worried when you didn’t show up to practice you ungrateful bastard. Just cause I didn’t know you had a woman over…sheesh.”

“So once you found out you stayed out of the goodness of your heart?” he smirked. “Definitely not to spy on my personal life. Is that right?”

“Right.” You chuckled at the exchange then offered to transfer the bowls of food to the table. To which he let you before sitting down in the chair beside you. The other man sat across from you and boldly asked, “so you give him your number or should I not bother with a name?”

“Actually,” you smiled politely. Turning your gaze to the man beside you. “I was thinking about that. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to join us to eat so I’ll do the more appropriate version. You seem like a decent person. I really liked last night, and this morning. Do you want to do this again sometime? Maybe with dinner beforehand?” Your one night stand paused blowing on his noodles. Looking in your direction before a smile spread on his features. Bright and disbelieving. Slightly crooked. Beautiful.

“I’d like that a lot,” he replied and you realized something. Maybe you weren’t lying when trying to calm the loneliness in each other before. Maybe you were lying to yourself in thinking you were only using each other. Maybe he just really wanted you, and you really wanted him.


End file.
